


yeah, forever would be pretty cool with you

by goldenyoun



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Dorm Life - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, babie wooseok, can seungseok go out together and breathe, dumpling and kitten, i havent seen frozen 2 as i wrote this lmao, i just freaking miss them, seungseok post a selca challenge, shed a tear after writing this, soft seungseok uwu, this fic expresses my love and admiration for the both of them, whipped seungyoun, why seungseok's never spotted outside together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenyoun/pseuds/goldenyoun
Summary: just two souls finally admitting to themselves that they like each other and have been having the urge to kiss each other for months *wink*
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 105





	yeah, forever would be pretty cool with you

**Author's Note:**

> please support this tweet of mine HA HA
> 
> https://twitter.com/goldenyoun/status/1200133704158302210?s=21
> 
> \- this is so fluffy i almost died!!--okay i just shed a tear  
> \- i miss seungseok so much aaaghhh so i imagined this would be them at the dorm right now  
> \- i havent seen frozen 2 though i have seen spoilers thus some of the spoilers that are in here too but they are just smol dont wori  
> \- read a fluff seungseok fic yesterday which really touched my heart and inspired me to write one uwu read wjmoon's work!  
> (https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596782)

The dorm was eerie. Everyone was out, Seungwoo asked everyone if they wanted to spend yet another free time together outside but two souls declined, two souls who are the only ones breathing life into their now quiet dorm. 

And Seungyoun couldn’t take it anymore. It’s been days since the other living soul returned from it’s hometown break and it never left it’s cave. He must do something about it. He’s going to do something about it.

Seungyoun walks over to its room, his footsteps echoing throughout the whole dorm. He knocks. No one answers. He turns the knob and it’s unlocked. He opens the door a little, enough so he can peek in.

“Hey,” He calls out. The living soul doesn’t even bother looking at him. “Wanna go out? You’ve been here for days. Did you even take a shower?” He teases. But still, he was ignored.

“Wooseok-ah…” He calls out again. This time with a pleading voice begging for attention. Wooseok is busy playing a game on his phone. He doesn’t even bother looking at Seungyoun when he answers.

“What do you want? I thought you all went out?”

“I didn’t want to leave you alone at the dorm so I decided to stay too when you said you didn’t want to come.” Seungyoun says in a sad tone.

“Sweet.” Wooseok says albeit sarcastically.

“Cmon! Let’s go out!” Seungyoun’s trying to woo him out of his cave.

“Just go out with your other friends!” Wooseok says trying to shove Seungyoun away with his right hand. Seungyoun just frowns like a puppy and walks inside his room and plops down on his bed beside him.

Well, Wooseok’s actually having quite a resentment towards Seungyoun. He wanted to actually go out with him, just him. But going out with him these days means going out with the other boys too. Never just the two of them. Not that he didn’t like the others’ company, but ever since they both went out during Chuseok, he’s been aching to spend some time with him again, just the two of them, outside of their dorm. 

But it never happened, Seungyoun would always invite the others, Seungyoun would always let the others join them. Wooseok’s been giving him subtle hints, but he never notices. And now that they’re alone at the dorm and Seungyoun actually wants to go out with just him, he doesn’t feel like it anymore. It seems forced. It seems like Seungyoun just pities his lonely soul.

“Let’s watch Frozen 2.” Seungyoun pouts at Wooseok. Giving out puppy eyes even though Wooseok’s eyes are only focused on the game that he’s playing.

“Go watch with Hangyul.” 

“I actually rejected him five times because I want to watch it with you.” Seungyoun whined.

“Why do you want to watch it with me?” Wooseok asks, a weird feeling creeping up into his stomach. Maybe he’s blushing a little, maybe he isn’t. The fact that Seungyoun rejected Hangyul’s love for Frozen five times is saying something to him. Telling him Seungyoun wants to spend some time alone with him as much as he wants to. But he shrugs the thought off, He remembers Seungyoun didn’t even notice when he told him he wants to play Mario Kart with him only and Seungyoun even called the others into his room one time.

“Because I want to?” Seungyoun says. He actually doesn’t know himself why. But maybe he does. All he knows is that he wanted to spend this time without the others with Wooseok. And they rarely get that opportunity. Mostly his fault.

“Cmon, please?” Seungyoun grabs Wooseok’s phone away from Wooseok’s hands and gives him his puppiest eyes.

“WHAT–“ Wooseok tries to get his phone back but Seungyoun locks the phone and throws it at the edge of the bed.

“Your team already won, I saw it.” Seungyoun says as a matter of factly. Wooseok just rolls his eyes.

“Are you mad at me or something?” Seungyoun finally asks. He’s actually been noticing how quiet Wooseok would end up once in a while whenever they go out. How Wooseok seemed aloof with him. Like he’s giving him the cold treatment.

“No, why would I be?” Wooseok glares at Seungyoun.

“Okay, you _are_ mad. What is it baby?” Seungyoun shoots out of nowhere. Well, he calls the others baby sometimes too so who cares if he does call Wooseok baby.

“What the fuck? Don’t call me baby!” Wooseok darts stern ass looks at Seungyoun who just laughs.

“Then what is it? You’ve been a little cold to me lately, I just realized.” Seungyoun says.

“It’s nothing.” Wooseok pulls his sheets and tucks himself under them which Seungyoun finds ultimately cute. He can’t help but let out a little laugh.

“It’s not nothing if you’re hiding yourself out of embarrassment.” Seungyoun says. Wooseok kicks him from under the covers.

“Cmon baby, just tell me what it is.” Seungyoun coos and Wooseok feels annoyed. He feels annoyed because Seungyoun’s calling him baby. He calls the others baby sometimes too but it’s impact with him is different. It’s making his heart skip beats and that’s really dangerous and Seungyoun should really stop doing that before his heart truly stops and malfunctions.

“I said stop calling me baby.”

“Then just spill it Wooseok-ah…” Seungyoun whimpers like a puppy. 

And Wooseok gives in. He gives in not because he’s losing the cold treatment game. But because he feels like he can tell anything to Seungyoun. Even his own little resentments. ( _Well maybe except for his feelings for him that he won’t admit yet)._

“It’s just… It’s just–I’ve been dying to spend some time with you alone but the jerk that you are always invites the others whenever you ask me to go out!” Wooseok muffly shouts from under the covers.

Seungyoun lets out a hearty laugh. “Dammit Kitten! You’re _so_ fucking cute!” He receives another kick from Wooseok.

“Get the fuck out of my room! You’re annoying!”

“Am not! Cmon, I’m all yours today. I’ve been dying to spend some time with you too but I was just worried you wouldn’t want us to get spotted by ourselves all the time so I had to invite the others. I know how much you don’t like being the media’s prey.”

Wooseok removes the sheet covering his face and faces Seungyoun, looks at him fondly. He didn’t know Seungyoun cared that much. How Seungyoun remembers and takes to heart how the media scarred him. How Seungyoun just wants to protect him when in fact they could really just go out as bandmates, as friends. But he knows the media, he knows how they play. 

Wooseok looks at Seungyoun as if he’s gonna burst out crying anytime soon. And Seungyoun notices that, notices how tears are slowly forming inside of Wooseok’s pretty little doe eyes.

Seungyoun cups his face, “Hey, don’t cry.” He chuckles. “I’ll treat you to some chicken feet.” He says which makes Wooseok’s lips curl up into a smile.

“Fine.” Wooseok says. “Thank you.” He says, in the most sincere way he could. Seungyoun smiles at him and kisses his forehead. Which shocks him but also makes him feel safe. He doesn’t even know why Seungyoun’s being like that to him. Protective, soft, and treats him like a fragile doll, _his_ fragile doll. Like Seungyoun came into his life as his knight in shining armor, someone who’ll be there to make sure he’s not going to be hurt anymore. But maybe he does, because he wants to protect Seungyoun as much, only wants to make him feel happy and loved. Maybe they both do know and just won’t admit it to themselves.

———

The two are finally out. Wooseok wanted this for months. He doesn’t care if fans spot them again, if photos of them together resurface on the internet again. Seungyoun is with him, and that’s enough to make him feel safe. As long as Seungyoun is beside him, he just know nothing’s gonna be able to harm him. 

“What do you want kitten?” Seungyoun almost whispers in his ear as they both look up at the menu at the theater’s food counter.

“Stop calling me names.” Wooseok complains, Seungyoun chuckles.

“You know you could call me names back.” Seungyoun challenges him.

“Are you only doing it so I’d call you names?” Wooseok glares at him.

“Maybe.” Seungyoun shrugs and laughs.

“Whatever dumpling.” Wooseok rolls his eyes and Seungyoun’s eyes widen at the sudden endearment Wooseok gave him. He was about to tease Wooseok about it but Wooseok already walks to the cashier to take his order, smirking.

The two enter the cinema and sits at their designated seats. The cinema’s lights go off as the movie is about to start. Seungyoun places the bucket of popcorn somewhere between his thighs.

Wooseok gets a little excited because it’s been months since he last went to see a movie on the big screen. His hand travels through the dark theater looking for the bucket of popcorn that they bought... but his hand apparently reaches something else. Something that shocks Seungyoun and makes him deadass freeze on his seat. Wooseok also freezes. They really are watching Frozen. Apparently, Wooseok’s hand is on Seungyoun’s crotch.

Wooseok takes back his hand immediately, “Shit, sorry!” He whispers. Seungyoun was quick enough to get back to his senses and decided to tease Wooseok instead. He leans in and whispers to his ear.

“Not here baby. We can do it back at the dorm if you want–oOWHH!!”

“Shhhshh!!!” The people around them shushes because Wooseok just pinched Seungyoun’s arm, hard, making Seungyoun scream in pain.

“Just place the popcorn between us will you?” Seungyoun chuckles and places the bucket between them, above the armrest, and they both peacefully enjoy the movie.

———

The movie finished and the two are walking down the street looking for a place to eat. Looking for a place that offers chicken feet because Seungyoun promised he would treat Wooseok for some. 

“Now I know why Hangyul watched the movie five times in a row.” Seungyoun says.

“Because he’s collecting stickers to win Frozen merch?” Wooseok says which makes Seungyoun chuckle.

“No silly! It’s because the movie was really good, better than the first one I must say.”

“I know,” Wooseok smiles. “I was just teasing you.” Then he goes and softly pinches Seungyoun’s nose which makes Seungyoun turn into a tomato.

“I think I’m actually in love with Kristoff now.” Wooseok says. “The way he stood beside Anna and not stand in her way, and the way he told her that his love is not fragile. Man, do men like him exist in real life?” Wooseok wonders. He wonders not that far though, because he knows a man like Kristoff exists just beside him.

_Is a fictional character really my competition now?_ Seungyoun’s three braincells are stressed. He chuckles and speaks, “I love Elsa’s transformation and growth from the first movie up to now. And how Anna helped her through it. How Olaf brings out the right amount of fun and laughter in the movie. Everything was just beautifully written. God, I think I want to collect Frozen stickers for merch too.” Seungyoun says which makes the both of them laugh.

They are suddenly stopped in their tracks when two fans shyly approach them. The situation making Seungyoun give Wooseok a worried look. They both know fans are shipping them, they both know how crazy their babies would all go once they find out they went out together. It’s gonna be all over social media. It’s not supposed to scare them, but with the current issues they’ve been facing, everything is scary.

“Hi! We just wanted to say hi because we’re fans.” A small girl with glasses says.

“Yeah. We understand it’s your private time sorry! But we just thought this chance is very rare, so we just wanted to say hi.” The other girl with braces says.

Wooseok gives out his warmest smile, reassuring the girls that it’s okay and that he’s thankful they approached them. Seungyoun then does the same because the girls seem harmless anyway and they both sweetly say hello.

“Would like us to sign something for you?” Wooseok offers which shocks Seungyoun because he was about to say sorry, thank them and leave.

The girls shriek and panic, they look for a marker and pieces of paper and hand them to Wooseok who happily signs them. He hands the paper to Seungyoun after.

“You sure it’s okay?” Seungyoun asks him because he notices there are other people already who are taking photos and videos of them.

“Yeah! It’s totally fine.” Wooseok answers sincerely and gives Seungyoun a reassuring smile. He smiles to the girls and then Seungyoun goes and offers to take photos with them. He loves their fans so much too anyway and he just couldn’t say no to them. If Wooseok says it’s fine, then it’s fine. If this is what makes Wooseok happy, then it makes him happy too.

The girls thank them, almost crying and decides to give them their time alone. Seungyoun drags Wooseok almost immediately away from the scene before more people would come.

“We’re not allowed and it’s totally okay for us to not give out signs and photos you know…” Seungyoun reminds him as they walk and find a restaurant again. “The fans would understand that.” Not that Seungyoun didn’t want to give fanservice but it just worries him, especially now that they’re facing a lot of issues. He knows how everything’s been affecting everyone mentally, even him.

“Swing ain’t the boss of me.” Wooseok jokes which makes Seungyoun laugh. “We have to put up a brave face once in a while you know. To show the fans we’re okay and for them not to worry. And you guys are by my side all the time so I think that makes all the worries go away. Plus, I just like giving back to my fans, our fans, as much as I can. They’re the reason why I’m where I’m at right now. They’re one of the reasons why I was able to bounce back, not give up and be strong, braver.” Wooseok smiles. “I owe them a lot, maybe I owe them my life too.”

And Seungyoun’s heart drops. It drops in a good way. His feelings for Wooseok overflowing and he’s about to cry anytime soon. The amount of love and admiration he has for Wooseok doubles–no, quadruples, and he thinks _This guy. This guy, I would give anything just so good things will only come to him. Just so happiness and love is all that he receives throughout his life._

“Urgh!! I badly want to kiss you right now you know that?” Seungyoun groans. He doesn’t care if what he just said shocks Wooseok. He doesn’t care if it blatantly tells Wooseok he likes him to that extent. It was obvious enough anyway, he knows Wooseok knows anyway. Everyone knows it anyway, everyone can tell. The way he looks at him, the way he smiles at him, the way his hand instinctively extends to protect him from falling or getting bumped into, the way he goes _Wooseokah~, Wooseokah?, Wooseokaaaahhh, Wooseokah!_ at the dorm every single day. It was pretty much laid out in front of everyone. He admires Wooseok, maybe he’s even willing to offer his life for him.

Wooseok’s eyes widen. Did Seungyoun just blatantly confess to him? Friends don’t have urges to kiss each other right? Maybe that’s why it felt different when Seungyoun calls him baby? The way he melts everytime Seungyoun looks at him with all admiration? The way Seungyoun’s smiles drown him a hundred feet under? The way his laugh echoes throughout his earlobes and stays there long enough to make him go crazy? 

Does that mean he can finally admit to himself that he feels the same way? That he looks at him the same way? That he admires him the same way? That he loves how Seungyoun brightens up his life? That he’s thankful Seungyoun makes him smile and burst out into laughter all the time? That ever since he knew Seungyoun he just know they would click? Like magnets finding each other’s pair? North Pole and South Pole, two souls who finds comfort in each other?

_That he badly wants to kiss Seungyoun too?_

But instead of letting what Seungyoun just said and the questions inside his mind eat his heart up and makes his knees tremble, he retaliates back.

“I know, I know how much you want to kiss me every chance you can get.” He smirks. He smirks and Seungyoun loses it. Seungyoun laughs nervously. Seungyoun doesn’t know what to do. Seungyoun just wants to take Wooseok home and keep him in his arms forever and never let him go. But then Wooseok points at a restaurant that offers chicken feet. He remembers the chicken feet. Wooseok can’t go home without eating chicken feet. And he never thought, in all the years he had existed in this world, that he’d hate chicken feet this much. 

“Wooseokah…” Seungyoun calls him softly.

“Hmm Seungyounie?” Wooseok calls him Seungyounie and he smiles. Because he just loves it when Wooseok calls him Seungyounie. He gets butterflies in his stomach when it’s Wooseok who calls him Seungyounie. Or maybe he just goes weak everytime Wooseok calls him.

“Who do you love more? Me or chicken feet?” He asks with matching puppy eyes and Wooseok bursts into laughter.

“Are you really asking me that?” Wooseok says in between laughs. Seungyoun nods. “Okay, uhm… chicken feet. I’m sorry.” Wooseok gives him a teasing frown.

“Fine. Maybe I’ll ditch being Olaf next halloween and be a chicken feet instead.” Seungyoun says which makes Wooseok laugh. 

And Seungyoun looks at him, yet again so fondly. He loves it when Wooseok’s happy, he loves it when Wooseok smiles and laughs with his teeth showing, and he loves it even more when he’s the one who makes Wooseok happy.

Seungyoun smiles too, probably the warmest and softest smile only Wooseok could get out of him.

“Wooseokah…” He calls him one more time. Wooseok turns his head around to face him, he pulls him closer. Seungyoun couldn’t take it anymore. He’s had this urge for months, he’s been wanting to do this for months.

Seungyoun holds Wooseok’s right cheek with his hand, admiring the beauty that’s right in front of him. They don’t care if they’re out in public anymore. It was nighttime, and the street where they’re at is empty, well as much as Seungyoun could vaguely remember. And Wooseok smiles, Wooseok smiles and in a split second, he’s the one who leans in first to let his soft lips touch Seungyoun’s. Both of their hearts skipping beats and wanting to burst. How they could cry anytime because it just feels perfect, it feels all things nice. How that one kiss is washing all of their worries away, that for a moment the whole universe is on their side. And they didn’t want the kiss to end, but Wooseok’s tummy grumbles and they break the kiss.

“Sorry.” Wooseok shyly apologizes. Seungyoun lets out a hearty chuckle.

And he stares at Wooseok’s pretty doe eyes. And he drowns. He drowns deep into them,

And he mumbles, **“ _yeah, forever would be pretty cool with you.”_**

**Author's Note:**

> \- please scream seungseok with me on @goldenyoun !!1  
> \- dumpling & kuting (kitten) are back! haha  
> \- i have twitter aus on @seungblin !!  
> \- i miss seungseok so badly  
> \- hope u leave kudos and comments!! hngggg it makes my heart happy <3


End file.
